


Interdimensional Romance

by Sleeping_death007



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Philanthropy Ultron Style, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Pollen, Ultron Lives, Ultron is a Mother Hen, Ultron is a smug bastard, Ultron needs a hug, omg they were roommates, reality shifting, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_death007/pseuds/Sleeping_death007
Summary: You sit on your beaten up old couch, the torn leather fraying at the edges, thinking about the latest fanfiction you've read ‘Smooth criminal’ by SnarkyBadger. The way it captured your attention was like nothing else, you couldn't stop thinking about it, the way Ultron felt so real, no guy here had ever made you feel that way. On the cusp of learning about ‘reality shifting’ you decided you had a new purpose in life to figure out how to shift and then to go to this fanfiction.
Relationships: Ultron (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Ultron (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Ultron (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Interdimensional Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkyBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBadger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smooth Criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398154) by [SnarkyBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBadger/pseuds/SnarkyBadger). 



> I hope this isn't too shit, I definitely tried and I plan on making this much much longer so tell me if you like it.

You sit on your beaten up old couch, the torn leather fraying at the edges, thinking about the latest fanfiction you've read ‘Smooth criminal’ by SnarkyBadger. The way it captured your attention was like nothing else, you couldn't stop thinking about it, the way Ultron felt so real, no guy here had ever made you feel that way. On the cusp of learning about ‘reality shifting’ you decided you had a new purpose in life to figure out how to shift and then to go to this fanfiction.

It took a while to finally shift, 6 months to be precise, but when you finally did it you were elated. When you woke up to Ultron standing near your bed you could barely contain your excitement, Ultron did seem to notice your unusually good mood to finding someone in your house although he didn't mention it. 

Things continued to go along schedule, you and Ultron had your first kiss, the holidays rolled around, you had the small fight about how he didn't feel like he was enough for you, and then you made love for the first time, it was beautiful. Little did he know that he was more than enough for you, you'd come so far for him you were going to let him know so. You remember the author of the fanfiction you were in telling you in the descriptions that they had planned on putting some angst in but you weren't so sure if you were going to allow that to happen yet. Nevertheless you decided that it was time to tell Ultron about you being from another reality. 

He surprisingly took it well saying something along the lines of me being a little ‘weird’, Ultron’s genius never ceased to amaze you. Now that you didn't have to hide your abilities, you were able to play around with them every so often. You toyed with the idea of turning Ultron into a human temporarily so you both could go do typical human things together, mulling it over in your mind you decided how to best propose the idea to Ultron. The last thing you wanted was him thinking you would prefer him as a human and him wanting you to change him permanently. You loved him just the way he is, metal body and all, even the mere idea of never getting him back the way he was now was sickening to you. 

The conversation was difficult, Ultron’s self loathing getting in the way of how you really saw him. “Don't you want me to give you everything I can, I can't do that like this...I'm limited in what I can give you. I see you and I love you so much, I want to give you everything” he said to you, self-hatred laced in his voice. Your eyes watered with unshed tears, so frustrated that he didn't understand how you really felt “You are my everything! I don't want anything else but the way you are now! I love you! Not some idyllic version of you...You.” He looked at you with what could be considered stars in his eyes, his optics dilated and overcharged. He said your name with such love and compassion you could hardly believe it “i love you so much…”. “I love you too” you responded while jumping into his arms to plant kiss after kiss on his face.

As you were kissing him he moved his face to your neck and started nuzzling into the side of your face, the metal, surprisingly comfortable and warm tickling you as he did so. After giving your neck a kiss he mumbled “what movie do you want to watch?” You thought to yourself, about how many new movies there would be available in your original reality compared to this one that you wanted to show him. The first movie that came to mind was Knives Out which featured Chris Evans as an antagonist, you figured that seeing the forever spangled Captain America as a villain would be sure to shock Ultron. While the movie played you couldn't help but think about how lucky you must be to experience this. You finally got everything you wanted, after all the hardship and ache things finally turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I love to write but its honestly like stepping on Legos. Please feel free to leave feedback, it gives me motivation to continue writing.


End file.
